el hijo del dios
by DARKARcher0
Summary: lean


**hola como están espero que muy bien, bueno esta sera otra historia crossover pero esta vez no sera de fate sino de young justice****, ¿por que? adoro la serie asi que se me ocurrio hacer esta historia. esta historia solo incluira en este capitulo a un personaje de fate el cual sera gilgamesh fem ya veran porque. A tambien pensare hacer un reinicio de mi primera historia ya que no sabia que escribir.**

**bueno espero les guste.**

—0—

_hacia mucho tiempo solo existia la oscuridad hasta que se hizo el big bang donde de este se crearon 6 reinos principales, los cuales eran Earthrealm, Netherealm, Outworld, Chaosrealm, Orderrealm y Edenia estos fueron llenados de vida por el primer reino el cual era llamado Heaven, en donde eran habitados por los llamados dioses, entre ellos habian 6 dioses los cuales se consideraban los mas antiguos, tan antiguos que se decia que fueron ellos quienes hicieron el big bang, (_—bueno me estoy saliendo del tema—, —si lo estas haciendo padre—) _bue__no... los cuales fueron los encargados de darle vida a estos reinos, muchos de esos dioses se quedaron en algunos de esos reinos otros se quedaron en su hogar, todo era paz en esos reinos..._

_pero siempre hay uno que se encontraba fastidiado de esa paz... Shinnok uno de los dioses antiguos y el mas fuerte, habia sido corrompido por el poder y busco en los 6 reinos una fuente de poder para destruir a sus camaradas y dominar todos los reinos, el habia encontrado esa fuente de poder en el Earthrealm, el cual pertenecia a los dioses protectores de la tierra, antes de que Shinnok tomara de ese poder el resto de los 5 dioses antiguos y los dioses de la tierra se unieron para enfrentarlo (—tu estabas entre ellos igual que mama no?—, —si pero me dejas terminar?—, —lo siento—), la batalla duro años hasta que los dioses vencieron al dios caido, por castigo los antiguos a Shinnok enviaron al__ Netherrealm ya que al ser un dios antiguo no podia morir._

_pasaron milenios y los reinos prosperaban pero hubo uno __de esos reinos habia caido en el caos el cual era el Outworld ya que sus dioses fueron de alguna forma sido derrotados por un mortal el cual se llamaba Shao Kang, el queria la dominacion de todos los reinos, pero los dioses antiguos crearon un modo para retener a shao kang y ese fue... el Mortal Kombat, en donde escogen a los mejores luchadores para defender sus reinos en contra del Outworld_,_ pero_ Netherealm, Chaosrealm, Orderrealm y Edenia_ cayo en las manos de Shao Kang, solo quedo nuestro reino Earthrealm el cu—_

—ya basta de ridiculas historias Raiden—dijo una mujer con algo de irritacion, que habia entrado a la habitacion ella tenia un rostro que se consideraria divino, unos ojos color sangre, cabello dorado que le cubria la espalda, ella llevaba una ropa que se considera bastante revelador. ella le habia dicho a un hombre que tenía el cabello como la nieve, ojos que eran de color azul claro y ropajes occidentales de color blanco y azul, el hombre estaba sentado junto a un niño como de 6 años de cabello corto del mismo color de la mujer, unos ojos de color azul igual que el hombre pero un poco oscuros, el llevaba puesto un ropaje mesopotamico de color blanco.

—¡Pero mama!—dijo el niño.

—silencio—dijo la mujer con autoridad mirando al niño de forma inquisitiva, haciendo que el niño temblara de miedo.

—calmate gil, solo le estaba contando una historia—dijo el hombre mirando a la mujer con calma.

—es cierto mama deja que la termine por favor—dijo el niño con un tono esperanzador.

—bien... Raiden termina la historia—dijo la mujer con un tono de superioridad y con una sonrisa burlona, sentandose junto al niño que estaba alegre.

—haa bien...—raiden aveces olvida el temperamento bipolar que tiene señora —donde me quede a si..—.

**11 años despues**

se puede ver a dos hombres en una arena con un simbolo de Dragón en el medio de esta, aqui estaban peleando entre si un joven de 17 años (piensen que su parte inferior es la misma que la de gilgamesh pero ligera y de color plateado y la parte superior una armadura ligera que le llegaba hasta los hombros de color negro y azul), con marcas rojas sobresalientes de sus brazos, el otro bueno solo piensen que es el del prologo de mortal kombat x, pero sin el sombrero.

—¡toma!—dice el joven lanzando un rayo blanco al hombre pero este lanza un rayo de color azul haciendo que los ataques choquen entre si, el joven aprovecho esto y corrio hacia el hombre, extiende su brazo izquierdo invocando una lanza azul y blanca se impulso con el suelo hacia delante acercándose mas al albino, pero no se dio cuenta que el hombre mayor lo habia esquivado—oh esto no me gusta—dijo el joven antes de que el hombre mayor lo tomara del hombro haciendo que se volteara y el hombre mayor empezara a darle una combinación de combos llenos de electricidad, pero antes de que diera otro golpe, el joven ve una abertura en su estómago y le da un gancho con electricidad en el estomago en donde le saco el aire, aqui empieza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde pareciera que estuvieran haciendo una coreografía de movimientos cada uno, hasta que el hombre mayor le da con la palma en el cuello al joven donde lo agarra y pone su pie alrededor del joven empujandolo al frente haciendo que se callera al suelo —auh eso dolio—dijo en susurro con un poco de dolor.

—te dije que no te confiaras Jaret—dijo el hombre albino mirando al joven que estaba en el suelo—y también dije que no podías invocar tu lanza—dijo con tono de algo molesto.

—lo siento.. padre, pero me veía con un poco de desventaja asi que bueno—dijo el joven todavia en el suelo y extiende su mano—me ayudas?—.

—haa.. te pareces a tu madre en ese sentido—dice Raiden para luego extender su mano a su hijo, el joven la agarra y se impulsa con la mano de su padre para levantarse—por lo menos no sacaste su gran ego—dice en un susurro.

—dijiste algo??—pregunta el joven.

—no.. nada—dice el dios del trueno—bueno mañana es el dia no?—.

—!si! mañana cumplo 17 y oficialmente me convertio en un dios.. a tus ojos claro, y podre ayudarte a proteger la tierra—dice el joven mientras caminaba junto a su padre hacia un templo oriental muy alto, tan alto que pareciera que tocara el cielo.

—si.. hablando de eso estas seguro de esto?—pregunta el hombre mayor con duda.

—¡claro que si!—dice el joven con una sonrisa—si lo hago podre ayudarte a defender a la tierra del outworld—.

—entonces.. sigues con el sueño de ser un heroe?—dice el dios, eso hizo que el joven se pusiera un poco rojo de vergüenza.

—bueno si—dijo el joven cuando terminaron de llegar al templo, entraron y se encontraron a alguien identico a Raiden, pero con ropas rojas y verdes—lord fujin— dice haciendo una reverencia.

—hola joven Jaret, lord raiden—dice el dios del viento.

—fujin, ¿has encontrado a nuevos participantes para el proximo torneo?—pregunta el dios del trueno.

—si lord raiden—dice para luego crear una un vórtice de viento y creando una imagen de los peleadores.

—interesante—dice el joven pero es detenido por su padre.

—todavia no solo cuando estes listo—dice su padre.

—bieeen—dice el joven con un poco de molestia—entonces me voy—pero cuando se iba raiden le toca su hombro, el joven voltea y mira su padre.

—toma—dice el dios sacando de su bolsillo in medallon blanco—esto te lo iba a dar mañana, pero pense arrarte la sorpresa—esto hizo que el joven se sorprendiera.

—es un...—iba a terminar pero su padre lo interrumpe.

—es un medallo de premoniciones esto solo se lo dan a los dioses como nosotros, asi que felicidades ya eres un dios... no oficialmente—dice su padre con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego sentir que su hijo lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

—gracias..—dice el joven con un par de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos—gracias padre—para sentir como su padre le devolvia el abrazo.

—no hay de que hijo—dice el dios para luego separarse su hijo—bien es momento que te vayas tu madre debe estar preocupada—el joven asiente y se va con un destello blanco, sorprendiendo a su padre—¿Cuando le enseñe eso?—mirando a fujin que simplemente levanto los hombros, para luego explicar quienes son los nuevos peleadores.

**Reino de Uruk**

cuando el recién nombrado dios (no oficialmente), penso ver las hermosas luces de las calles y del palacio y ver como el lago reflejaba a la luna, no penso ver su ciudad en llamas y el lago cubierto de sangre y cuerpos, el corrio a las calles para ver como los soldados intentaban combatir con unas cosas con armadura, pero mas avanzados, el joven lanza un rayo y electrocuta a los hombres con armaduras extrañas—¡Principe Jaret!—dicr uno de los soldados que estaba mal herido.

—¿Que a pasado?—pregunta el joven.

—no sabemos lo que paso, todo estaba tranquilo pero esas cosas llegaron y empezaron a atacar—dice uno de los soldados.

—bien... ¿Donde esta mi madre?—.

—esta en el templo—.

—ya... busquen a las personas heridas, mujeres y niños saquenlos de aqui—dice el joven con determinación.

—¡Entendido!—dijeron a lo unísono los soldados y fueron a hacer lo que les pidio su señor, el joven fue corriendo directamente al templo en donde vio a muchas personas pedir ayuda, en donde pudo salvar a algunas y a otras ya les era demasiado tarde.

—mas vale que estes bien madre—dice el joven en un susurro y aumento su velocidad al correr, corrio unos segundos hasta llegar al templo donde pudo ver unos destellos y explosiones salir de este, el joven entro y vio a su madre sangrando un poco y con un brazo roto, peleando contra un hombre moreno que desprendía un aura igual a la de su madre, padre y fujin.

—patetico..—dice el hombre moreno que se acercaba y miraba a gilgamesh—pensando que tu eras la semidiosa mas fuerte que fue capaz de enfrentarte a Shinnok—.

—me estas insultas mestizo..—dijo la mujer molesta mirando al hombre, antes de que el hombre dijera algo, ella invoco muchos portales amarillos alrededor del hombre. y salieron diferentes tipos de espadas, lanzas y hachas dispadas hacia el hombre—¡IMPERDONABLE!—despues de decir eso salio un cantidad de humo, cuando se disipo se vio que no estaba el hombre—Guaa—dice la mujer con dolor expulsando sangre de su boca, para luego mirar hacia abajo en donde tenia el puño del hombre incrustado en su estómago, luego el hombre saco su puño de su estomago y ella cae de rodillas, para luego ser agarrada de su cabello por el hombre.

—patético—dice el hombre para luego suspirar—era de esperarse de una semidiosa—dice con decepcion para crear en su mano libre una espada de arena—sabes mi hermana me habia dicho que no viniera y que no era el momento de atacar, pero odio esperar—dice para luego balancear la espada al cuello de la mujer...

**CLANK**

pero es detenido por una lanza azul y blanca que destrulle su espada de arena y mira de donde vino la lanza pero es recibido por un puño de electricidad en su cara que lo envia a una columna, al levantarse mira al frente y ve a un joven que ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse que sabia quien era—el es la anomalia—dice el hombre en un susurro para luego levantarse llamando la atencion del joven y de la mujer mal herida—con que eres el vástago de Raiden y de esa semidiosa—.

—¡Callate!—dice el joven molesto mirando al hombre—¿Quien eres?—.

—mi nombre no importa, pero me llaman Geras—dice para luego recibir un golpe en la cara otra vez pero con mas fuerza, el joven le da una patada en el estómago que lo saca volando del templo y se estrella contra una casa se levanta rapidamente y ve que joven dios se dirigia a el con su puño lleno de electricidad, el hombre con esencia crea un dios de crea un clon de arena que el joven destruye facilmente, lo que no se da cuenta el joven es que el hombre crea un guante de arena que lo golpea en su estomago sacandole un poco de saliva, el moreno aprovecha que esta un poco levantado del suelo para agarrarle un brazo y estrellarlo en contra del suelo, creando una pequeña onda expansiva; pero el moreno para el tiempo un momento y retrocede cuando estaba dandole el gancho y comienza a darle un golpe en la cara, brazo (fracturandole esta claro), costillas, luego le perfora con una espada de arena en el estómago y haciendole cortes desde sus hombros hasta su costado, para rematarlo (desvaneciendo su poder) le da en el pecho que lo estrella en contra de una pared dejándolo moribundo—que patético esperaba mas del hijo del dios del trueno—dijo para luego acercarse al joven—sabes cuando termine contigo matare a tu madre de una dorma lenta y dolorosa, por dar a luz a una aberracion—dijo antes de crear un martillo y estrellarselo en su pecho aplastando su corazon...

—_maldicion esto duelo.. con que esto se siente morir.._—dijo el joven mirando el cielo nocturno, que empezo a llover—lo siento papa no podre ayudarte como siempre quise—dijo en un susurro para luego cerrar los ojos...pero recordo los momentos que paso junto a su padre y madre y recordando su objetivo—_no no puedo morir todavia_—se dijo en su cabeza—_¡Todavia no!_—se dijo asi mismo para luego que el joven abriera los ojos pero no eran sus ojos color azul oscuro, sino unos ojos carmesí que desprendian ira y sus marcas empezaron a brillar, cuando paso eso un rayo color oscuro cayo encima de su cuerpo, eso hizo que el hombre moreno volteara pero lo que vio primero fue una espada que se dirigía hacia él que esquivo pero no vio venir las otras espadas que se empalaron en su cuerpo, eso hizo que el hombre gritara de dolor pero fue silenciado por un golpe en la cara, en la costilla y en el brazo, antes de que el hombre paralizara el tiempo sintio que algo lo detenía y lo vio...

—no puede ser estas son..—dijo el hombre el sabia que eran estas cadenas "enkidu" cadenas que eran capaces de parar a los seres con divinidad, pero para el hombre era imposible las cadenas fueron destruidas cuando su portador original murió.. a menos que gilgamesh y raiden las hubieran escondido y las que se destruyeron fueran falsificaciones, pero la pregunta como ese niño habia llegado a las cadenas?, su mente no pudo seguir ya que el joven invoco su lanza y se la clavo en el pecho y luego envio electricidad a la lanza haciendo gritar al hombre y tras esto dejo medio muerto al hombre llamado Geras, el joven saca su lanza del pecho de hombre y desconvocan las cadenas para luego dejar al hombre caer al suelo.

—no eres mas que un estorbo—dijo el joven con frialdad antes de invocar una espada y se la iba a clavar en la cabeza, pero no paso nada...

el tiempo se habia parado por completo ningun ser vivo, se habia movido y solo se podia escuchar pasos acercandose al joven dios, era una mujer con atuendo que se consideraria "divino"—interesante... apesar de ser una anomalia de él creada por esta linea de tiempo eres poderoso—dice la mujer mirando mejor al joven—lastima que seas un problema hubiera sido entretenido ver tu desarrollo en el transcurso de los años—dice con desden para luego crear un portal y empujar al joven, penso que ese portal lo enviaria al final de los tiempos, pero lo que ella no penso es que ese portal lo enviaria a otro mundo...

—0—

**bueno este fue el capitulo mas largo que e escrito espero les guste la idea y su opinion es tomada en cuenta.**

**nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


End file.
